


Keeping Us Down Is Impossible

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Series: Go Go Bellarke [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, mentions of other relationships, way too many characters and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: falling in love, fighting monsters and hopefully graduating high schoolaka the Bellarke Power Rangers au no one asked for





	Keeping Us Down Is Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is happening. I fully blame to last scene of the Chosen for putting this image in my head and refusing to let go. This will be a multi chapter, multi POV series ala my other works in the Power Rangers fandom  
> thanks to Cams and Katie for their encouragement of this monster.

Bellamy thinks his life could been divided into a series of before and after’s. Until 3 months ago, the Before referred to seconds before Octavia’s birth and the subsequent ending of his childhood, but now Before refers to all that happened before falling into a caravan and finding a bunch of glowing rocks that gave him superpowers and amazing friends.

He knows that things are different now, bruises that didn’t happen before are now almost normal. He’s been fighting bad guys in one way or another for most of his life, fighting against the system, fighting against Octavia’s rebelliousness, fighting against people doubting him because he comes from the wrong side of the tracks. Because he wears raggedy clothes, carries beat up second hand textbook and swears and smokes like it’s his job. But fighting against Zedd, fighting against Ice King, fighting against foot soldiers and giant monsters made from nightmares, that type of fighting is different because for once he’s not alone. For once, he has his teammates at his back and even though they come from different groups, he thinks he could love them forever.

He grins, sighing as he rolls out of bed and feels the ache in his arm, the fact that it’s just an ache still shocks the fuck out of him because last night it had literally been pulled from it’s socket. By all rights, he should be wearing a sling. He shrugs, doing some of the stretches that Clarke has literally forced them to learn the first time Nate had gotten injured, during the first training no less.

“Bellamy!” Octavia calls to him, from what sounds like the kitchen. He throws on a red shirt, he remembers how after they’d gotten their powers, he’d called up Nate the next morning and saying that they could trade their red and black shirts respectively.

“Yeah, O?” He pads out, grabbing a giant mug that read, “coffee first, then some ass kicking”. The team had gifted it to him when they’d all managed to survive their first month on the job.

“Ok, so. I know you got home super late last night but I told you I had a test in math this morning and I wanted to get to school early. So, can we leave in 5?”

He nods, reaching into the fridge, frowning as he notices the near spoiled milk and the lack of fruit. He grabs a yogurt, drowns the coffee, nearly yelping as he burns his tongue. Opening the drawer, he tucks a plastic spoon behind his ear and runs back to grab his backpack and his computer from his bedroom. He doesn’t bother to make his bed, just leaves it in complete disarray.  Octavia is waiting by the door, looking at her phone and smirking at him as he brushes a hand through his still bedhead curls.

“Nice look.” She comments, opening the door to their beat up van that only survives because of Raven’s mechanic skills. In some ways, their blue ranger’s side job is almost as helpful as her badassery in a fight.

“Shut up.” He grouses, turning on the car and turning up the music. Their go to station is the rock channel but it’s all talk this morning, of course it is, they are leaving 15 minutes earlier than normal. Octavia grins, changing the station to 101.3, the pop music station and singing loudly as a One Direction starts playing. Bellamy sighs, rolling down the windows and letting himself jam out with his sister. Given how busy their lives have been recently, it’s nice to have even these moments and Bellamy finds himself savoring them and giving into O’s lunacy in a way he wouldn’t have a few months ago. After a few songs of mindless pop, including one rather epic Nicki Minaj rap because why the hell not, they arrive at Arkadia High School. The place that used to be the bane of Bellamy’s existence, but this year it’s gotten a lot better. The new history teacher, Zack Taylor, makes Bellamy’s favorite subject his favorite subject once more and is incredibly accommodating about how much he finds himself having to rush out of class. It turns out that he has class with all of his teammates which definitely helps after a major injury or simply a scary nightmare.

As he parks the car in his spot, he sees Nate Miller drive up, a black convertible blaring loudly and allowing Bellamy to shut off the music with no one but Octavia the wiser. Despite the two of them being friends since they found themselves being the only ones crazy enough to try the big kid swings in the park at age 8, sometimes Bellamy’s jealous of Nate’s wealth and the fact that he has one amazingly loving parent.

“How are you friends with him again?” Octavia heckles him, ogling the car as she stuarts off to class.

Nate doubles over in laughter, giving him a high five as they begin their walk over to class.

“Man, your sister is awesome.”

“Yeah, she is.” Bellamy responds, nudging Nate with his shoulder and ducking his head to hide his blush. They spot Raven, wearing a tie dye halter top and blue jeans, laughing with Clarke, wearing a yellow dress, at their lockers. Bellamy doesn’t know how they managed to finagle the system to give them lockers next to each other. It hardly ever happens. But those two dynamios, he wouldn’t put it past the two of them to have literally hacked the system. He flashes the two of them a grin as he walks by and he sees another girl, Eva or something, glare at them. Where he got the reputation that he’s down for any hookup he has no clue? Yeah, he dated or hooked up with several girls, both in his grade and older, freshman year but that was nearly four years ago. He’s only had one serious girlfriend, Gina Martin, and that relationship had started the summer of junior year and continued several months into the semester but they’d broken up around November, the long distance getting too difficult as AP classes started ramping up. He still talks to her, not nearly as often as they both would’ve liked but it was about once a month when they caught each other up. She’d been the first one to call him out on the fact that he was slowly falling in love with Clarke.

And that has left him out of sorts for a while and caused him to go to a bar and use his fake id for the first time in months, it didn’t matter that he really couldn’t get drunk off of the shitty beer he was used to drinking, it took the edge off enough that he was able to actually sleep for the first time in several nights. Because, damn it, he’s the red ranger. He’s the protector of his team, it’s kinda his MO. He should not be having the kind of thoughts he’s been having about his yellow ranger, the kind of dreams that make him want to kick his own ass the way he kicked the ass of the last guy that fucked with his girls. Granted, that was long after both Raven and Clarke had given the idiot who decided to date both of them a verbal beatdown that he was still recovering from but it was the principal of the thing.

“Training today?” Nate asks, opening his locker as Bellamy forces himself to unclench his hand and answer his friend.

“Yeah, given that new guy that Zedd sent down yesterday, we’re going to need it.”

At that Clarke and Raven slide up to them, Raven snorting disdainfully as she says, “He called himself the Ice King, I mean what kind of sanctimonious prick.”

“We get it, Reyes, you’d like to kick his ass.”

“Damn right, Miller, damn right.”

While his teammates engage in banter, Clarke pats his shoulder in a way that to anyone else seems like a greeting but they all know that she’s really checking his injury.

“Anywhere hurt?” she asks, not even saying hi and he chuckles at that. Clarke’s no fuss attitude is one of his favorite things about her.

“Aches a little but nothing major.”

She grins swiftly at that, responding, “Good, I got home and I thought about calling to check but you looked dead on your feet so I figured you were already asleep.”

Bellamy grins back, nodding, “I hope you didn’t lose too much sleep over me, I know you have that test today.”

“Aww you remembered.”

“Well yeah, when you blurt out a science formula in the middle of fighting putties it tends to force all of us to remember.”

“Oh shit!”

The expression on Clarke’s face is so mortified it’s hilarious and Bellamy laughs. A full belly laugh that causes Clarke to swat at him and hide her face in his shoulder.

“Oh did Clarke remember what she said yesterday?” is how Monty enters the conversation, grinning and full of light.

“Ugh, you guys will never let this go, will you?”

The response is a chorus of no’s from the rest of them and Bellamy drops a kiss to Clarke’s head before saying, “Come on, let’s get to class.”

Nate lets his head wack against the locker as he pushes himself away from where he is leaning. He is the only one out of the five to genuinely despise most of school, both Clarke and Bellamy love it and Raven and Monty both enjoy figuring out how quickly they can get ahead. The geniuses on the team have taken to making school a game.

Monty smirks, a look that three months would’ve seemed out of place given the bit they’d known about each other but now is completely normal, sliding up to Nate and whispering in his ear something others don’t quite understand. Bellamy knows that the two of them have gotten close and considering the flush of red on his best friend’s face, there’s something brewing there. He wants to call them out on it but he won’t, he knows that that would just lead to some serious fracturing and they can’t have that.

Raven tosses an arm around his shoulder, saying, “Come on, we got English.”

Bellamy groans in response, even though they are reading his favorite Shakespeare play, Macbeth, their teacher is awful. Bellamy is seriously tempted to say that he’s just Zedd in disguise because he literally seems to delight in making them miserable and bored. He wishes that a monster would attack so he’d be able to leave the class, a thought that never crosses his mind in any other class. It’s frustrating as hell so he takes a sheet of notepaper and instead of taking notes on the basics of Macbeth, which he already understands better than the professor, he begins sketching out a plan for the next time they face the Ice King, who is clearly Zedd’s new general and he’s sure that image of him limping out of the rock quarry where they were fighting is being played back over and over in the villain's lair. He knows that Raven has been itching to get her hands on the Ice King since he’d use his freeze swords, which how stereotypical, to prevent her from using her own weapon, a deluxe whip, to stop him from wiping the rest of them out in under five minutes. They been managing to hold their own but this guy has clearly studied them and so the newest general had blocked Raven and then attacked the rest of them, effectively ending the stalemate. Bellamy knows that traditionally the red ranger has been the strongest but on their team, it’s clearly Raven, she’s utterly ruthless and if Bellamy was facing her he’d think she was slightly unhinged in her fighting style. So he details the basics of a strategy and folds it in an airplane and sends across the room to Raven, once their teacher turns to face the whiteboard. She grins, pulling out a blue pen and making some additions but not before sending him a thumbs up. He leans back against his chair, letting it tilt up so he’s perched precariously on it and playing up the devil may care attitude that made him the talk of the school.

“Mr. Blake, are you paying attention?”

Clearly the stress and ache, which is worse than he let on to Clarke but nothing he can’t handle, have been getting to him because he very quietly responds, “Are you teaching?”

Raven is sitting there, across the room, cackling while his table mate, Anna, looks at him like he’s gone completely mad.

“What did you say?” Mr. Rojas takes a step forward and Bellamy speaks up, “I said, Yes, Mr. Rojas.”

“Good, I have no time for your cheek Bellamy.”

At that Raven lets out another cackle, this one meaner and the class just shrugs because Raven and Bellamy’s simultaneous ability to fight a better class and clearly despise their teacher has become their form of entertainment.

After another 20 minutes of mindless drivel, they are allowed to leave and Bellamy playfully glares at Raven as they head off to their separate math classes.

“One day, Red, he’s going to give you detention and not even your charm will be able to stop it.”

Bellamy laughs, “Why do you think I keep pushing him? I want to see exactly how much of a pushover he is.”

They hear the telltale beeps from the bracelets on their wrists, something that Raven and Sinclair, their mentor and tech figure had made for them the minute the first monster had appeared.

“Well I guess we’ll have another absence.” Raven mutters, opening an empty classroom and both of them quickly drop their bags, knowing that the school’s protocol is to have their janitor, an incredibly buff mexican who looked like he’d participated in WWE or something, make sure all the doors are locked before heading into the cafeteria, the place where everyone goes during an attack during school.

“Will we actually graduate?” Bellamy asks, as they begin running towards the quad by the statute to meet the others.

“That’s your focus now, really?” Raven calls back, touching the statute, which means that she does not have to pay for what has become the traditional after battle coffee and donuts.

“Yes!” He bursts out, tapping his bracelet twice and letting the the morper appear instead, as the others appear, Monty and Nate coming around the corner and Clarke coming out from the front.

“You finish your test?” He asks her as they all get into formation. She nods, before yelling, “Go Go Power Rangers” and they all quickly follow her lead.

“Rangers, there’s a monster made of roses attacking downtown. It looks to be shooting thorns that cause people delusions.”

They nod, rushing off to fight one of the ugliest things they’ve ever seen.

“Alright, who dreamed of roses last night because I swear if one of you watched the Bachelor, I’ll force you to do so much training, you’ll wish you were fighting against Zedd.”

“Sorry, my mom was watching the first episode after book club.” Monty admits, crossing his arms.

“You want first crack at it?” Bellamy asks, pulling out his gun from his holster and shooting some putties. Monty nods, all of them know that beneath his helmet he’s wearing a smile, and rushes towards the monster, leaping in the air and coming down with a spinning kick to the monster’s back.

“A little help here.” Clarke yells, nearly covered in putties and Bellamy blasts a few out of the way. With a little more space, the yellow ranger flips over Bellamy and ties some to a pole. She wipes her hands together, quipping, “All tied up.”

Raven lets out a groan, “Clarke, that was awful.”

Nathan pulls Monty up from where he’d been shot to the ground and the two of them charge together. The two of them use their swords to slash at the monster and Bellamy jumps over them to kick it in the chest, sending it sliding on the ground.

“Up, up and away.” Raven chants as she uses her whip to immobilize the putties and send them flying the air. Clarke uses her daggers to make quick work of the stragglers and they all join together, facing the monster.

“Shall we put him back in the ground?” Nate asks, grinning as Bellamy orders them to combine weapons.

“Sky Slayer.” They all shout, leaving the monster a pile of rocks and roses as they turn around.

They let their visors down for a minute, Clarke holding Bellamy’s gaze with a grin as the others give each other high fives.

“That was fun.” Monty declares and they all start laughing.

“Really, we just fought a monster that was based on the Bachelor. Our lives are weird!” Raven states, throwing an arm around Nate and letting them pick her up and begin carrying her off the battlefield. Clarke grins, resting her head on Bellamy’s shoulder as they watch their teammates joking around.

"We did it." she says, poking him lightly.

He nods, "And now, it's back to school."

"And you say I don't know how to have fun."

"Well, you don't!" 

"I'm not the one who just brought up school after defeating a monster."

Bellamy inclines his head towards her, giving into her superior logical, because she is kinda right. They share grins and a soft chuckle before she tucks herself under his shoulder again, the closeness makes him shiver and he's very thankful that the suits don't give him away because she'd definetly be able to hear how fast his heart is beating if they were in normal clothes. The lightness lasts only a moment though.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps, a sound of crackling and evil laughter. The Ice King has arrived and while the monster has been defeated and the civilians allowed to go back to their normal lives, for the rangers battle is only beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, they make my day!!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com)


End file.
